Boca Cubierta
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Dios los envió a la tierra juntos por alguna razón, ¿no? Si Dios los quisiese separados, pues separados los hubiera arrojado al mundo. ¿Por qué era solo tan complicado para el resto de la gente entender? Matthew había sido hecho para él y él había sido hecho para Matthew, era solo cosa de presenciar cuán bien encajan sus cuerpos. / Rape. Psycho!America.


**Boca Cubierta**

**O**

**O**

Matthew recuerda con nostalgia aquel día en la escuela en que esos bravucones le golpearon hasta dejarlo tan dolorido que ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie y colgarse la mochila para ir a casa. Estaba solo y tenía mucho frío, y la nariz no paraba de sangrarle, tal vez estaba rota. Sus gafas ciertamente cayeron destrozadas y cuando se movió para tratar de hallar un poco de calor, tuvo cuidado con no clavar los pedacitos de vidrio en sus brazos descubiertos.

Pensó que pasarían horas sin que nadie lo encontrara, y de cierta manera hubiese sido así si su hermano mellizo no pensara en él o mirara por él de la manera en que lo hacía en ese tiempo. Lo recogió dulcemente, lo acunó en sus brazos y le susurró palabras bonitas, le cubrió la nariz y se lo llevó a casa a rastras. Pero fue muy agradable con él cuando llegaron y sus padres no estaban pero sí las empleadas, que acudieron rápidamente para sanar sus heridas.

Matthew pestañea despacio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los recuerdos ni siquiera son capaces de nublarle la cabeza para irse a cualquier lugar lejos de su suplicio. Quiere gritar como lo hacía antaño cuando Alfred le lanzaba a la cama y le daba pellizcos por todo el cuerpo y luego llegaba Mary a ver qué estaban haciendo los mellizos y siempre era ''Alfred, deja de molestar a tu hermano'' ''Alfred, estás lastimándolo''. En realidad, Alfred nunca lo había lastimado cuando eran niños, por lo menos nunca de esta forma.

- Deja de moverte, Mattie, te lo prometo, si eres bueno, ni siquiera duele tanto. -Él susurra eso en su oreja y Matthew no puede quejarse porque tiene la boca cubierta y los brazos amarrados tras su espalda y está reclinado sobre una mesa, sobre la mesa donde cenan todas las noches, ¿y podría sentirse más humillado, más vejado? La saliva se le arremolina toda sobre la boca y sobre la tela gruesa que le pasan entre los labios y mueve las manos pero los grilletes están tan apretados y entonces hace un ruidito sordo cuando Alfred le clava las uñas en las caderas. Él quiere decirle algo, quiere pedirle que no haga esto, que por favor, por favor, que por lo menos recuerde, que son hermanos, que nacieron juntos, ¿iba a cuidar de él después de que papá y mamá murieron? Se supone que así sería. Por favor, no lo hagas. Y lo más triste es que siquiera pudiera decírselo en voz alta… pero su lloriqueo es amortiguado por la tela que le cubre la boca, y sus palabras se rompen con sentidos dispersos. Alfred no parece oírlo, Alfred no quiere oírlo, y lo único que da de respuesta a sus quejidos es un beso incómodo en la nuca y la presión de su pecho contra su espalda blancuzca.

Matthew solloza despacito.

- Bueno, aquí vamos. Va a ser espectacular, Mattie, ugh, te vas a sentir tan bien, te lo prometo, voy a hacer que te encante y ni te darás cuenta cuando estés pidiendo más.

Alfred susurró eso a su oído y Matthew sabía que se supone que debe sonar sucio, excitante, pero este es su hermano y él está sobre una mesa y apenas son las cinco de la tarde y le duelen tanto, tanto las muñecas y la mandíbula y tiene ganas de gritar pero entonces Alfred va a volver a golpearlo o a cortarlo. Sus muslos ensangrentados y magullados son la prueba viva de lo que su mellizo es capaz de hacer.

Cuando Alfred trasgredió por fin las barreras de su relación, y cuando el maltrato pasó a mayores y se rompieron todas las paredes que alguna vez pudieron separarlos, y él halló refugio en Matthew como si fuese simplemente algo que llenar, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que finalmente el mellizo menor dejara escapar un sonido ahogado de dolor, que no era un grito o un alarido, pero que estaba en algún punto entre medio, por lo que solo era un eco tranquilo. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como el dolor comenzó a arrollar sobre él como olas, sobre todo el dolor emocional. Pero Alfred no se dio cuenta de eso y no le importaba, pues solo comenzó a hacer su sucio movimiento, su desenfrenado círculo de pasión, su mano blanca alcanzando el cuchillo que había dejado cerca, haciendo tajitos en la espalda de su hermano, lamiendo la sangre, disfrutando de que Matthew es todo, todo suyo. Iba a marcarlo lo que fuese necesario para hacer que comprendiera, iba a coger su cabello y a torcerle la cabeza, iba a desgarrarle la piel y a desgarrarle por dentro, iba a etiquetarlo como suyo desde lo más profundo y no permitiría que nadie volviese a ocupar el lugar que él estaba ocupando ahora. Matthew era su dulce niño, era la luz de sus ojos, era su hermanito, su chico bonito, su muchacho suave, el ritmo de su corazón. Su corazón latía al compás del latido del de Matthew, y, ¿por qué era simplemente tan difícil de entender para Matthew? ¿Acaso nunca había sido claro? ¿Nunca le había manifestado sus intenciones? Alfred empujó el trozo de tela más adentro de los labios rotos de su mellizo cuando este comenzó a toser, maravillándose con la exquisita sensación de las contracciones del cuerpo de su hermano sobre su hombría.

Esto era lo que quería vivir para siempre, esto era lo que necesitaba vivir para siempre. Y esto se lo merecía, esto era por derecho suyo. Dios los envió a la tierra juntos por alguna razón, ¿no? Si Dios los quisiese separados, pues separados los hubiera arrojado al mundo. ¿Por qué era solo tan complicado para el resto de la gente entender? Matthew había sido hecho para él y él había sido hecho para Matthew, era solo cosa de presenciar cuán bien encajan sus cuerpos. Cuando Alfred cabalga su clímax todavía dentro de las entrañas de su hermano, le da un último corte en la baja espalda, obligándolo a mantener sus muñecas amarradas más arriba. Él escribe ''Alfred F. J.'' con su cuchillo favorito, ignorando completamente los alaridos de dolor de su mellizo, las curvatura de su espalda, su llanto desesperado. Así, por lo menos, si alguna vez Matthew llega a perderse, o a irse de su lado, va a tener que volver de todas formas. La gente lo vería y verían su marca y estarían forzados a devolvérselo. Así de simple. Su Matthew.

* * *

Parte de un guro challenge que estoy haciendo ;) Gracias por leer :D


End file.
